


part of being hot is being cool under pressure

by imperfectEquinox



Series: what's the burn point of your dignity? [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables have turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	part of being hot is being cool under pressure

The convenience store was pleasantly cool, the air conditioner humming quietly. Kylo sits on a stool behind the counter, doodling on a scrap of paper. Today was relatively slow, and Kylo had to pass the time somehow.

His attention is drawn from his doodling when the bell above the door rings, signalling that a customer has come in. He glances up, eyeing the man that just walked in. He has red hair and is wearing

Kylo thinks he’s seen him somewhere before, but before he can get a good look the man disappears into an aisle. Kylo sits and squints at the spot the guy was before he went out of sight, trying to recall if he met someone recently with red hair. The only person that came to mind was that guy from when he and Rey were stopped at a red light, the time she dubbed “the popsicle incident.” Other than that he doesn’t think he’s met a whole lot of people with red hair.

He really hopes it’s not him because that would be embarrassing, but for all he knows this is a total stranger and he’s just imagining that he knows him.

Kylo distracts himself from the thought by turning to Poe Dameron at the register next to him. It was a mistake because Poe is staring at him with a raised eyebrow, having noticed the way Kylo had been staring at the guy.

“You know him or something?” he asks nodding his head towards where the man was, but Kylo just scowls and shrugs.

“I don’t think so.” he says, and then turns his attention to the scrap paper he has been messing with earlier, cutting off the conversation. He really doesn’t need Poe pestering him about this, even if he’s probably going to get all the details from Rey anyways. Kylo knows that their favorite gossip talk is him. He probably knows about the incident, but he doesn’t want Poe telling Rey about this. Besides, it’s probably not him anyways.

A couple people come to his register, and he makes the appropriate small talk until they take their items and leave. When he first started working here this was the worst part, and he would get in trouble for starting shit with customers, but now it comes pretty naturally.

Kylo is doodling when he sees the man emerge from an aisle a little ways down, and immediately drops his pen with because _it’s totally him_. He didn't think he’d ever see the guy again. The guy scans down the line of registers, and he looks like he’s about to go to the closest one when his eyes land on Kylo. Kylo silently prays he doesn't recognize him but it’s in vain. There are three other register’s open, and Kylo’s is the furthest from the guy, but Kylo has to watch in horror as he make a beeline to the register he’s in.

The man places his items on the counter and Kylo forgoes the pleasant greeting he’s supposed to use, instead scanning the items silently and putting them into a bag. His face is bright read and he almost can’t bring himself to look at the guy. When he does glance up the redhead looks outrageously smug at Kylo’s uncomfortable demeanor.

“Will that be all?” Kylo asks when he’s done. He knows he’s acting unusually meek, but it’s so much easier to be a cocky shit when you don’t think you’re going to see the other person again.

“Yes.” the redhead answers, and Kylo kind of wants to kiss that smug look off his face. Fuck, he’s hot.

“Your total is fifteen, forty.” he tells him. “Do you want your receipt?”

The redhead nods and takes out his credit card, swiping it in the machine. Two paper print out, and Kylo takes them both and hands them to the redhead.

“Sign the top one please, the bottom one is yours.” Kylo waits patiently while he scribbles on the receipt, eyes locked on a spot behind the man, finally feeling like he’s calmed down a bit. When he straightens up to hand the receipt back Kylo’s eyes snap to him, and he’s still grinning smugly. He can feel the heat return to his face. “Have a nice day.” Kylo mumbles as the redhead collects his bag.

“You too.” he responds with a wink, before sweeping out of the store. Kylo stares after him, clutching the receipt in his hands. He can see Poe looking at him weird out of the corner of his eye, but Kylo ignores him in favor of trying to read the name on the receipt.

He can barely make out the name, a mess of overly dramatic cursive that he thinks says “B Hux.” Underneath is a line of seven numbers, exceptionally neat compared to the signature. He’s grinning at the paper, and he can’t even be bothered to care that Poe’s probably texting Rey right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing mundane dialog?  
> maybe someday i'll write a smut fic to accompany this au buuuuut probably not bc im a baby.


End file.
